


It waits you in the dark

by SSC



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на Кибертрон-фест.<br/>"Любая вселенная. Комбатиконам дают задание напасть на объект и взять в заложники находящихся там автоботов. Все проходит успешно вплоть до момента, пока не обнаруживается, что объектом является корпус обучения, а сами заложники - это практически спарклинги. Переговоры затягиваются, и комбатиконам приходится хоть как-то содержать мелких автоботов и при этом не переубивать их всех.<br/>Рейтинг какой угодно. Жанр какой угодно, хоть юмор, хоть дарк. " (c) Arrancari</p>
            </blockquote>





	It waits you in the dark

СтарШайн подтянул к груди изолетик, сканируя темноту во всех доступных режимах. Темно, тихо, спокойно — утверждали его системы, однако ж что-то мешало мирно перезаряжаться.  
Их, всех спарков последнего Искрения, поселили в этом, юникрон всех сожри, «безопасном месте». Во-первых, находилось оно глубоко под поверхностью Кибертрона, а все лишние входы попросту заварили, во-вторых, энергии у автоботов стабильно не хватало, так что самые маленькие из спарков, не оснащенные еще дополнительными режимами зрения, регулярно терялись и ныли в темноте, как беспризорные искорки, в-третьих, милейшую воспитательницу Ратмист от них забрали на фронт, поставив вместо нее угрюмого Шоквольта — курсанта академии, не намного старше их, и вечно пропадающего на каких-то секретных операциях.  
Кроха-джет мрачно подумал, что лучше бы их забрали десептиконы, чем вот так вот сидеть в темноте и думать, что именно может таить родная планета. Из-за запертых дверей доносилось рычание и хрипы, малыши собирались стайками и друг от друга не отлипали, будто приваренные... а вот СтарШайн, как самый апгрейженный, считался их негласным лидером, и гордо перезаряжался в одиночку, показывая свою смелость. Ну, пытался.  
Скрежет раздался громче — прямо в потолке. Посыпалась меленькая бетонная крошка, и спарк с писком забился под изолетик, отрубая линзы. Меня не видно, меня не видно, меня не видно, здесь только кучка изолетика, меня не видно...  
В стороне что-то ухнуло, раздались шаги. И голоса. Радар из опасения СтарШайн тоже отключил, а вот аудиоканалы отключить никак не мог.  
\- Эй, шевели серво, - голос по крайней мере принадлежал не чудовищу. - Давай, давай, давай, я хорошую дыру пробил, лезь уже, танкобот несчастный!  
\- Я сейчас слезу, - раздался глубокий бас, - и на тебя сяду, Свиндл. Заткнись и помоги. Еще лидеру лезть, а уже я не помещаюсь.  
Скрежет, треск, свист металла... тяжкий удар об пол — кажется, «несчастный танкобот» все же протиснулся. СтарШайн лежал ни актив, ни дезактив. Неужели это какие-то призраки этого места? Или... о нет, нет, праймас, пожа-алуйста, не-ет... только не десептиконы, ему даже турелей еще не поставили... Образ монстра из тьмы тут же поблек перед абсолютно реальными десептиконами в его комнате. Стрекот винтов, удар об пол, хихиканье. Попытки протащить кого-то большого и молчаливого. Удар об пол. Шум двигателей, едва слышное приземление. Пятеро. Пятеро десептиконов в его перезарядной. Маленький джет съежился, едва не трансформируясь в кассету от ужаса.  
\- Эй, - хмыкнул чей-то голос повыше, - Онслот, это твой научный центр? Да тут спарк спит!  
\- Не мой, а Мегатрона, вертушка, - поправил его другой глубокий голос, и СтарШайн пожалел о невозможности, как маленьким фемочкам, изящно падать оффлайн. Его небрежно подняли вместе с изолетиком, преодолели молчаливое сопротивление, выдергивая из манипуляторов непрочную ткань.  
Оптику пришлось включить, и пережить двадцать кликов унизительного висения в здоровенном манипуляторе молчаливого деса с парой орудийных стволов за спиной. Спарк так и чуял, что только маска на десептиконе спасала его от гримасы презрительного любопытства, и готовился вернуться во Всеискру, из которой только появился.  
\- Эй, микробот, - его потыкал другой дес, с винтами за спиной, прямо в брюшные пластины, - погоди топливо сливать. Мы, комбатиконы, спарков на завтрак не употребляем. Предпочитаем взрослых.  
СтарШайн пискнул невнятно, пытаясь вырваться, но в кольце огромных десов просто так не увернешься от назойливого внимания.  
\- Да он дефектный, - бросил другой. Тот самый «танкобот», как опознал перешедший от ужаса в развед-режим джет, - бросай его, вертушка, пошли задание выполнять.  
Третий, мерцающий фиолетовым, десептикон с чем-то неуловимо-летучим в трансформе, с выражением абсолютной меланхолии в визоре тюкнул танк-кона кулаком в шлем.  
\- Заткнитесь все, он просто боится. Как и любой... нормальный... трусливый... автобот.  
СтарШайн тут же почуял подвох, но обиделся от такой гнусной инсинуации не на шутку, :  
\- Я не трусливый! Я перезаряжался! А вы часто находите Омегу Суприма в своем отсеке, а?! - он метко пнул державшего в серво и через клик оседлал его манипулятор, растопырившись, как киберлис.  
\- Вот теперь работайте, - дес отошел чуть в сторону, отчетливо ухмыляясь под маской. Джет в него плюнул перегретым паром и изящно нырнул к полу. Под платформу, к двери, предупредить!..  
Из-под платформы его унизительно вытащили за ногу, еще и больно щелкнув по дюзе.  
\- Вортекс, оставлю его на тебя, - тот дес, который держал его первым, покачал головой, и шагнул к двери, не обращая внимание на отчаянный писк спарка и ругательства вертолета, пытавшегося отцепить злобного паразита от магистрали в шарнире и при этом его не сломать.

***

\- Спарки, - скорбно заявил наконец Онслот, когда все разноцветное, писклявое, перепуганное воинство собралось в центре «кают-компании», и немного притихло. Первый спарк успокаивал остальных, и лидер гештальта испытывал к нему некоторую благодарность. Глушить малявок станнером — как-то очень неспортивно. Комбатиконы с сомнением рассматривали «заложников», самому старшему из которых исполнился едва ли полуворн, и косились на командира. - Спарки — это маскировка, - заключил он наконец и покачал шлемом. До чего дошли автоботы, если такими крохами прикрываются, - Свиндл, Вортекс — на нижние уровни, ищите мне эту лабораторию. БластОфф — оставайся тут. У тебя очень хорошо получается их контролировать. Браул, со мной на верхние уровни.  
Шаттл молча кивнул, и обморочно померцал оптикой, предвкушая несколько джооров со спарками. Пискучими, шумными, крохотными, перемазанными энергоном спарками. Месть дорогому лидеру он отложил в число тех вещей, которыми он обязательно займется после войны.

Двойки разошлись — и если наверху комбатиконы нашли только пыль и следы когда-то подсоединенного оборудования...  
Свиндл ворчал всю дорогу, достав Вортекса до стадии «угробь боевого товарища». Маленькую жадную сволочь все ценили, конечно, но одно дело — ценить на расстоянии, а совсем другое — регулярно выслушивать, как эта война мешает ему наращивать капиталы, роняет биржи, да и инопланетчики в гражданскую войну соваться не рискуют — и уники-то уплывают прямо стаями в чужие жадные лапы. Самыми достойными жадными лапами Свиндл обоснованно полагал собственные.  
\- Если ты не заткнешься, - прошипел вконец задолбавшийся вертолет, - я тебя привяжу, сниму все уники с твоего счета и буду сыпать их в твою болтливую пасть!  
Он осекся, увидев счастливое мерцание фиолетовых линз, и быстренько отвлек внимание товарища на странную дверь. Да, они находились в одном из самых глубоких коридоров, да, они без сомнения взломали одну из заваренных дверей, перекрытую десятком табличек «Не входить! Опасная зона!», и сейчас без сомнения полезли глубже, не испытывая и искры страха и бодро переругиваясь дальше.  
Их даже не смутила странная чернота, поджидавшая внутри — какая-то... поглощавшая лучи всех диапазонов. Даже их собственное излучение.

В темноте что-то заворочалось, и дверь за спинами комбатиконов с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Коридор снова заволокло бесшумной пустотой. Только теперь в нее просачивались тонкие струйки непроглядной темноты из-за запертой двери.

***

\- Молчать, - Бластофф бессильно оттащил от двери очередного спарка, и дверь попросту заварил, потребовав по гештальтному каналу стучать, тогда вскроет. Впрочем. Броул может и не заметить... Танк — он вообще слегка невнимательный.  
С другой стороны, он только что добровольно запер себя в комнате с десятью маленькими, испуганными до кликающих вент-систем, и от этого агрессивными спарками. С трагическим вздохом он расщелкнул маску и убрал визор, рассматривая искристую разноцветную мелочь в упор. Спарки подобрались.  
\- Вы чего от нас хотите? - смело вышагнул вперед самый старший. Он убедился, что десептиконы не спешат с хрустом закусывать их броней, запивая горячим энергоном, и несколько успокоился, стараясь и младшим передать эмоции. - Никаких лабораторий тут нет, это я вам и так скажу. Я тут все облазил за пять мегациклов.  
Шаттл сел напротив, все еще нависая над джетом.  
\- У нас задание, - он мельком пожал плечами, - ничего не найдем — отпустим вас. Наверное.  
В его спокойном голосе не слышалось угрозы — просто сомнение. Мол, как прикажут. СтарШайна окатило нервной дрожью, что ведь прикажут — и расстреляет без колебания, и никаких малышей он не закроет, закрывалки не хватит...  
Заныла самая маленькая фем с едва только намечающейся трансформой гонщицы. Шаттл неуловимым движением выудил из-под брони что-то крохотное для его манипуляторов и дал ей. Фем с изумлением приняла то, что ее окуляры уверенно опознали как энергоновый леденец. БластОфф уставился куда-то в пространство, не комментируя действие. А то вдруг спросят чего... лишнего.

***

Онслот осмотрел последний коридор. Никаких намеков на охранные системы. Что-то мешалось, как болтик в энергоне. Не давало ему спокойно собрать команду и уйти, отрапортовав лидеру, что их дезинформировали. Тот баг логических цепей, позволявший ему строить тонкие многоходовки, теперь подсказывал — что-то неладно. Все в этом месте — одинокие спарки, отсутствие охраны...  
Теперь еще и вторая двойка подозрительно затихла. Разместив последний маячок, Онслот кивнул согештальтнику и потопал вниз. Он чувствовал эту темноту, сгущавшуюся вокруг, чувствовал какими-то бликами на датчиках, оттенками ощущений. Он не боялся, но спешил выручить своих — в гештальте пятеро, и он собирался сохранить всех на этом дурацком, бестолковом, странном задании. И заложников не растерять — спарков слишком мало, чтобы десы смели причинять им вред.  
\- Эй, босс, - Броул удивленно оглянулся, - ты посмотри на это!  
Танк еще мерцал линзами, а у его лидера уже антифриз в топливоприводах застыл.  
\- Трансформируемся и погнали! - Онслот первым выполнил свою команду, переходя в режим тягача. Фиолетовая метка товарища мерцала — танк не рассуждая кинулся следом, от странной черной стены, закрывшей проход, быстрее, быстрее, выжимая все из двигателей, едва не застревая на поворота-ааа...

\- Онлайн? Не повреждены? - БластОфф снова приварил выбитую дверь и недоуменно воззрился на бесстрашного лидера. На его памяти Онслот впервые от кого-то улепетывал.  
\- Вполне, - лидер поднялся на ноги, подозрительно разглядывая шов, - я не знаю, что именно тут творится, но Вортекс и Свиндл ему попались. Осторожнее.  
Тройка комбатиконов осматривала друг друга со вдруг проснувшейся подозрительностью — что это, общий процессорный глюк, заставивший их бежать, едва не теряя детали?  
\- За вами что-то гналось? - вылез СтарШайн, ощущая вдруг единение с ними — десептиконами, конечно, но живыми, нормальными трансформерами, а не этой жутью ужасной, - оно такое черное, похоже на сажу, от него не отражается свет?  
\- Верно, мелочь, - Онслот присел над джетом, внимательно рассматривая его сквозь визор, - именно так, как ты описал.  
\- Тогда нам крышка, - вздохнул спарк, возвращаясь к малышам, - оно еще никогда не выходило. Вы его разозлили.  
\- Кого именно — его? - терпеливо добывал информацию Онслот, с огорчением чувствуя, как очередной план трещит по швам от суровой ненавистной реальности.  
\- Да я не знаю. Просто... ну вот живет тут такое. Мрачное. Нас пугало все. Оно откуда-то снизу ползет. ШокВольт говорит — не бойтесь, ШокВольт говорит, что мы все придумываем и вообще процессорные глюки... это воспитатель наш. А мы видим, и ничего это не глюки. Оно настоящее, просто непонятное.  
БластОфф выудил из кармана куб энергона покрепче, подумал — и достал еще пять. Два остались на столе немым укором. Броул уговорил свой куб, клацнув вент-системами.  
\- Оно забирало кого-то из вас? Что-то говорило? - продолжил допрос Онслот. Джет покачал головой, но тут подняла лапку одна из мини-фем:  
\- Я один раз захожу в комнату, а там темно. Я думала, просто лампа потухла... а... а... - у нее засбоил вокодер, и старший спарк бережно обнял ее дрожащие плечики, - там... там... оно меня просканировало! - с писком фемочка осела в манипуляторах старшего, потушив линзы.  
\- Значит, неагрессивно, имеет исследовательский интерес и ему попался Вортекс. Главное, чтоб не самообучаемым оказалось, - вздохнул лидер гештальта, залпом выпивая свой куб.

***

От дверей, ведущих в нижние коридоры, загрохотало. Спарки окончательно переплелись клубочком вокруг СтарШайна, не успевавшего всех успокаивать, а комбатиконы встали на боевые позиции.  
\- Эй, - раздался знакомый скрипучий вопль Вортекса, - это мы! Впустите нас!  
\- А чем докажете, что вы это именно вы? - подозрительно уточнил БластОфф, изучая метки на радаре. Знакомые, все как обычно... просто их не наблюдалось еще пять кликов назад. Как будто товарищей телепортировало.  
\- Ты, леталка! - Вортекс снова загрохотал в дверь, - ты воруешь у меня конфеты, думаешь, что Онслот слишком много якшается с конструктиконами, а нас тут между прочим что-то пытается поймать! Пусти, а то еще что-нибудь расскажу!  
Лидер кивнул, и шаттл с сомнением отпер дверь — ровно настолько, чтобы впустить двух самых мелких товарищей. Выглядели они погано — как будто их проволокли по коридору кубарем. Свиндл еще кликал вокодером, пытаясь что-то сказать, а Вортекс без перехода, всосав обнаруженный куб, рассказывал о черном, не отражающим лучи, которое их пыталось просканировать, но он-то закрылся, а этот идиот нет, и или сбежали, а оно запирает двери, и вырубило все оружие, а он всю краску содрал, пока двери вышибал, а тут заварили, идиоты, эй, заваривайте снова, Всеискры ради, а то оно будет здесь!  
Оставив место в банках данных под болтовню Вортекса, Онслот прошелся кругом по комнате. Все заперто, включая вентиляцию, и заварено... причем довольно давно. Подозрительное это дело. Как будто в «кают-компании» уже скрывались когда-то.  
\- Итак, - заключил лидер наконец, когда Вортекс умолк и давился новым кубом чего покрепче, - нас окружает неизвестный объект. Учитывая свойства, предлагаю называть его, хмм, просто Аномалией. Объект — величина физическая, иначе бы давно проник внутрь. Объект — величина неагрессивная, иначе напал бы. Тем не менее, учитывая отсутствие у нас телепортеров... Да. Объект глушит сигналы, я не могу ни до кого достучаться.  
Вортекс мрачно грохнул кубом об стол.  
Неозвученный вопрос повис в воздухе - «и что теперь делать?»

***

СтарШайн поил до сих пор заикающуюся фем из куба и тихонько с ней ворковал, убеждая, что тут есть старшие, большие, они все придумают и выберутся... Спарки потихоньку веселели — трое будущих транспортников осадили Броула, выпытывая, как лучше драться и удобно ли с та-а-аким вот дулом, а он все пытался спихнуть их на Свиндла, еще две фем и двое будущих джетов ходили хвостом за Вортексом, намекая на «покатать», а будущий суперджет, а ныне все еще малявка-спарк сосредоточенно беседовал о чем-то с шаттлом — тихонько так. Ну и отлично, наконец-то у АйсВинда нашелся собеседник по калибру, а то все схемы выел своими идеями.  
Самого же СтарШайна же мучила тревога и неунимающийся страх. Когда мини-фем убежала к друзьям, уломавшим-таки вертушку на пробный полет, он тихо подбрел, нога за ногу, к лидеру комбатиконов.  
\- Энергоновых леденцов у меня нет, - предупредил Онслот. Маску, впрочем, не защелкнул, и улыбался едва заметно.  
\- Да я не за этим... - спарк сел рядом, тяжело ссутулившись под весом крыльев, - тут же нельзя сидеть вечно, правда?  
Он не смотрел на десептикона. Только на собственные манипуляторы.  
\- Скоро ваши узнают, что связи со спарк-центром нет, - согласился спокойно Онслот, - и сюда пошлют штурмовую группу.  
\- И они тоже в это вляпаются... - тоскливо вздохнул СтарШайн. - Был бы здесь Оптимус Прайм, живо разогнал бы всю эту гадость своей Матрицей, а так...  
Онслот в красках смоделировал картину вламывающегося к ним Прайма, желающего расстрелять любого десептикона в полуметре от спарков, и хмыкнул. Развеивать мечты, впрочем, не стал. Истерящие спарки в его медленно формирующийся план не вписывались. Выбить дверь, попробовать на Аномалии акустическую пушку, не поможет — влепить ракетами... нет, неэффективно. Вортекс скинул ему запись собственного боя — клеевые заряды канули, а Объект даже не дернулся. Выстрелы Свиндла он тоже проигнорировал, значит, неиспробованное вооружение есть только у него самого...  
Объект неагрессивен, но сканирует. Вариант раз — это вообще не существо, а вышедший из-под контроля прибор. Вариант два — это существо, с которым требуется пообщаться.  
Увлекшийся перебором вариантов Онслот не отследил, что спарк(критерий опасности — ноль, слежение не требуется) так и провалился в перезарядку у его плеча.

***

 _Они не знали кое-чего. Тьма тоже за ними следила. В крохотные щелочки, в пропущенные стыки броневых пластин, через слабо заваренный шов..._  
Нечто, закутанное во тьму, начинало злиться. Пятеро ушли, увели десятерых. Пятеро смеют развлекаться, думают, что спрятались от него в его же захвате. Злость сработала катализатором, сработали древние механизмы — и тьма тяжко грянула в запертую дверь. Снова, снова... снова! Снова! Снова!  
  
***  
Дверь, через которую снизу примчались Свиндл и Вортекс, сотрясалась так, будто изнутри пытался выбраться голодный шарк. Комбатиконы нервно активировали оружие, замерев в строю сопровождения вокруг спарков, и ждали — выдержит, не выдержит?.. С двери уже хлопьями сыпалась краска, выгибался от тяжких мощных ударов голый металл. Сварные швы медленно осыпались, срываясь с мерзким скрежетом.  
Онслот припал к стене, подняв акустическую пушку, остальные отошли, получив приказ вытаскивать спарков любой ценой.  
В «кают-компанию» втекли первые дорожки тьмы — но звуковой удар рассеял их без следа. За дверью раздался самый гнусный звук на свете — высокое истерическое верещание, полное злобной ярости.  
Удар-удар-удар!  
Дверь выдрало из проема, пуская внутрь целый океан голодной тьмы.

Онслот со знакомой боевой яростью палил в темноте, расчищая вокруг пространство. Где-то пищали спарки, его команда полным составом яростно ругалась, но сделать ничего не могла. Комбатиконы только прикрывали безоружных спарков от серий яростных ударов, запросто проминавших металл их обшивок.  
Акустика действовала — глухо, теплее, теплее... а вот получи, др-рянь! Тьму окатило волнами сверхнизких частот, неприятно отзывавшихся в механизмах — откатило, рассеяло, уничтожило. Осталось только то, что выбило двери.  
И Объект прицелился на энергон лично в магистралях лидера гештальта. Ракетный тягач не так легко уронить, тем более существу в два раза легче — но тварь пыталась, клацая трехпанельной пастью с жутковатой сосредоточенностью. Онслот так же сосредоточенно оттаскивал его в угол.  
\- Вортекс, клей, - кратко приказал наконец лидер, и потрепанный вертолет с наслаждением расстрелял в блеклую гадость весь боезапас оставшейся пушки.  
\- Вот это нас всех гоняло? - Вортекс с интересом подошел поближе, рассматривая яростно бьющееся существо — несомненно механическое.  
\- Квинтессоны. Их технологии, - кратко заметил БластОфф, едва скрывая отвращение, отходя подальше, и отводя жавшихся спарков. - Никому не геройствовать, все поняли?  
Онслот подобрался поближе - кажется, только у него хватало веса и сил, чтобы бороться с Объектом один на один.  
Сощурив на него блекло-голубые окуляры, тварь замерла, тихо похрустывая чем-то. Даже воплощение спокойствия, БластОффа, от этого звука передернуло.

Через клик едва застывший клей лопнул, и тяжеленный корпус ракетного тягача грянулся перед самыми спарками — прикрыл, успел, хотя квинтовское отродье теперь с воем драло его собственные магистрали.

Пять комбатиконов с изоляционной лентой справились, наконец — и укутанная, как кокон, тварь только злобно кликала окулярами, сощуриваясь то на одного, то на другого. Со вздохом свободный кусок ленты БластОфф намотал Объекту на шлем.  
\- Раздражает, - пояснил он, закидывая плотно укутанный Объект за спину, и оглянулся на спарков. Юный суперджет оправдал его надежды — несмотря на шок, кого-то уже тормошил, выводя из панической перезагрузки. Старший джет подошел к ним снова, протягивая руки и не находя слов. Может и нашел бы, но...

\- Автоботы, - Онслот приложил манипулятор к шлему трагичным жестом. В дверь на верхние уровни принялись ломиться, - малявки, тут есть еще один выход? Эту квинтову дрянь мы забираем.  
\- Через потолок моей перезарядной, как пришли... - растерянно кивнул СтарШайн, пару кликов не соображая, почему они уходят. Ах да, война же... война...  
Он проводил взглядом комбатиконов — и вдруг почувствовал что-то в манипуляторе. Леденец. Кто-то успел сунуть ему леденец, а он даже не понял, кто именно.

***

Вокруг спасенных спарков развернули невероятную суету. Вернувшаяся ради своих искорок прямо с фронта Ратмист отгоняла излишне заботливых, ШокВольт испуганно объяснял свое отсутствие, им пытались снять шок, но пока только углубляли его — малявки собрались клубком вокруг своего старшего и не реагировали даже на теплый детский энергон, снова переживая недавнюю жуть. СтарШайн тоже еще приходил в себя, иначе отреагировал бы как-то на подошедшего к нему самого Оптимуса Прайма.  
\- Тут побывали десы, - заметил кому-то в сторону лидер автоботов, - я успел засечь метки — комбатиконы. Странно, они вроде не худшие из... Эй, малыш, - а это уже обращалось прямо спарку. Синяя оптика мягко мерцала, фейсплейт под боевой маской... - что они с вами сделали такого? Не ранили?  
\- Нет, - абсолютно уверенно ответил СтарШайн, обнимая сразу троих цветных малявок. - Они нас спасли. И вас — тоже.


End file.
